


Найм дракона как неверный жизненный план

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один не совсем прекрасный день у Эрика появился новый сосед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найм дракона как неверный жизненный план

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renting a Dragon as a Valid Life Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454003) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Однажды в понедельник у Эрика появился новый сосед. Сосед, оказавшийся мудаком, представился как Себастьян Шоу — и он был мудаком потому, что владел целой отарой крылатых овец.

Эрик мог бы справиться с нормальными овцами. Если бы дело дошло до этого, он мог бы справиться даже с клыкастыми овцами. Точно так же, как и с овцами-каннибалами, овцами-людоедами или овцами-мутантами.

Но если и существовало что-то ему не по силам, так это гребаные крылатые овцы. Они плевать хотели на высокий и крепкий забор, который должен был не пускать их в огород Эрика, чтобы те не жрали его отборную кукурузу, морковь и картошку.

Эрик был охуено уверен, что овцы должны есть траву. Они же не кролики, черт возьми.

Все это привело к тому, что Эрик каждую ночь с ружьем на коленях караулил свою арбузную грядку. Пускай овцы едят все остальное, но это им не достанется. Только не его арбузы. Ни за что.

***

Так прошло две недели, пока одной ночью его не сморил сон. Когда Эрик проснулся, треть арбузов уже съели, а на остальные прилично нагадили. По близости не виднелось ни единой овцы, но Эрик просто чувствовал, как они резвились за соседним холмом.

Он решил, что это значит войну. 

***

Эрик зашел в Интернет, чтобы выяснить свои шансы.

Первой его мыслью была покупка волка. Волки едят овец, правда? Это имело смысл. Но волки стоили дорого, и к тому же содержать их у себя дома было незаконно. Удивительно, но оборотни продавались гораздо дешевле — вот только кто, блядь, хочет получить говорящего убийцу овец, который может заодно превратить в оборотня и самого хозяина? Точно не Эрик.

Затем он задумался над приобретением пантеры, льва или тигра, но в конце концов отказался от этой мысли. Маленькие кошки никогда не делают то, что им говорят, так почему большие кошки должны от них отличаться?

Мысль о покупке медведя он не рассматривал всерьез, хотя они стоили относительно недорого и продавались чуть ли на каждом углу. В самой мысли было что-то такое, от чего его бросало в дрожь. 

***

Наконец, после многих часов поиска, он нашел объявления драконьей аренды. В самом деле: если нельзя купить дракона, то можно его нанять.

Рассматривая всевозможные картинки, на которых драконы ели девственниц и поджигали деревни, Эрик не усмотрел ни одного недостатка в этом плане. Если ему очень повезет, присланный дракон не только съест стадо Шоу и подожжет его дом, но и сожрет самого Шоу.

Вполне возможно, что дракон им отравится — но, вероятно, именно на такой случай заказ на веб-сайте включал страховку (очень предусмотрительно: кто знает, что может произойти?). И Эрик был уверен, что шестнадцать долларов страховки в день — не считая еженедельной платы за саму аренду — делали такой исход совершенно справедливым.

Так что он ввел пароль к своему счету почти что с маниакальным ликованием. 

***

Следующим утром Эрик проснулся от громкого стука в дверь, сопровождаемого чьим-то тяжелым дыханием. Почти выпрыгнув из кровати, он открыл дверь — и обнаружил за ней очень большого застенчивого дракона, что, по здравому размышлению, было нелепо (и к тому же раздражало: Эрик хотел дракона, который съест этих чертовых овец, а не будет их разглядывать).

— Привет, — ещё застенчивее поздоровался дракон. — Я Чарльз, твой дракон по найму. Я слышал, у тебя есть какие-то проблемы с овцами?

— Да, — ответил Эрик, а затем в подробностях описал, как именно предпочел бы решить свои проблемы.

Дракон Чарльз терпеливо дослушал его до конца, а затем сказал:

— О боже. Это не совсем… Боюсь, ты выбрал неправильный раздел на нашем сайте. Я вегетарианец и пацифист. — Эрик собрался уже потребовать возврата денег, когда дракон Чарльз продолжил: — Но уверяю тебя, я в состоянии справиться с твоей овечьей проблемой — по крайней мере, временно. Видишь ли, даже крылатые овцы инстинктивно боятся драконов. Мне нужно только сидеть возле твоей арбузной грядки: этого хватит, чтобы отпугнуть их. Но если ты хочешь более… кровавого решения проблемы, тебе нужно лишь отправить заявку на замену через Интернет.

— Отлично, — подытожил Эрик.

***

Оказывается, вплоть до следующей недели не имелось ни одного свободного дракона, который мог бы охранять дом и при этом есть овец. До тех пор Эрику приходилось мириться с гребаным пацифистским драконом-вегетарианцем.

И хотя вид разорванных на куски овец доставил бы ему больше удовольствия, испуганное овечье блеянье и панические метания стада в воздухе, когда они замечали дракона Чарльза краем глаза, тоже было очень приятно.

***

На следующий день, когда Эрик пришел на свою арбузную грядку, его встретила следующая картина: дракон Чарльз уминал один из самых перспективных его арбузов, а рядом лежала гора других уже объеденных корок.

— Мои арбузы, — сказал Эрик, чувствуя вкус пепла во рту. — Что ты сделал с моими арбузами?

— Ну, — сказал дракон Чарльз, проглотив очередной кусок, — я все ждал, когда же ты предложишь мне что-нибудь поесть. Ты должен кормить меня — это написано в конце договора мелким шрифтом, который, как я понимаю, ты забыл прочесть. Но ты так ничего и не предложил — что в любом случае довольно грубо с твоей стороны, так не встречают гостя, пускай даже арендованного, — и я не хотел оставлять огород без присмотра, чтобы найти себе завтрак. 

***

Эрик вернулся в дом за ружьем.

Затем он вышел с ним на улицу, и хотя сильнее всего ему хотелось выстрелить в дракона Чарльза, страховка не покрывала нанесение ущерба арендованному самим же арендатором.

Так что вместо этого он выстрелил в арбуз. Тот взорвался настолько красиво, что Эрик перестрелял и остальные арбузы тоже. А почему бы и нет, если их сожрут в любом случае? К черту арбузы. Они ему даже не нравились; Эрик просто кайфовал от того, что на ежегодной сельской ярмарке его арбузы каждый раз оказывались самыми большими.

— Думаю, мне нужна новая карьера, — философски протянул Эрик, пнув арбузную корку. — Может, попробовать себя в роли охотника на драконов.

— …ну правда, — сказал Чарльз.


End file.
